Out of the Dark (jelsa fanficAU)
by lokahi666
Summary: Elsa's High school life is very challenging; being bullied, work to support her family and study really hard. Everything was up to now normal until one day Jack her personal bully saves her from Dark Knights. From this day on Elsa's world is upside down but she needs to keep up in order to fulfill her duty as the child of the prophecy.
1. Chapter one: Beginning

-"WAKE UP HONEY" ,shout´s my mother, you are gonna be late for High school.

High school what a pain , i don´t want to but i have no choice,i got out of bed walked to my closet toke a dark blue jean and a black t-shirt. I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen and sat down to the table where my Mother was making pancakes.

-"Hi sweet heart did you sleep well?",said my mother with a joyful voice.

-"Yes mom",annoyed of her happy mood.

-"Hi everyone", said Anna running down the stairs dressed with a pink dress that goes up to her knees, a jean jacket, leather boots and her hair up in a bun. She hugs my mother and take a pancake.

-"Well I'm off now",she run´s out to join a boy.

-"Your sister is very popular as i see",jokes my mother,i wander why aren´t you that way.

-"I don´t have interest in being a fashion slave".

-"I don´t mean that",say´s my mother with a smirk on her face, i blush a bit.

-"W-w-well i don´t have time for this stupidity".Before she gives me another excuse i got my bag and ran out.


	2. Chapter two: Bullied

I walked towards my locker to take out my books for the first hour when a hand hits the door of my cram that immediately closed.

-"so let´s say that we will have another year of fun".

I turn my head to see Stacy the most popular girl in school always followed by two brainless fan girls.

-"What do you want".

-Just to make sure you won´t cross over on my territory this year, she said with a kind of snob face.

-"y...", I hadn´t time to finish my phrase that a tall guy with white hair pass near us.

-"Hey baby ",said Stacy grabbing his arm before he goes any further, "let´s go to class together!"

-"what are you doing with the nerd?",He said giving me an icy glare.I never knew what was wrong with that guy and me.

-"Nothing special just unfinished business. Now let´s go!".she pull´s his arm to the class.

-"YEAH she looks like a peacock in heat!",Appeared a voice on my shoulder.

-"Mushu!"(**the smallish dragon in** **Mulan is the best friend of Elsa since she was small**_)_

_-"_Yep the only one so you are already in trouble?first day of school?",he said with strange face.

-"yeah kind of ...", i whispered with an innocent smile.

-"I see if they come again i´ll rip they're buts to shreds!".

I just started laughing because it was just to impossible.

-"What are you laughing about ? you think i can´t do it ?",he said while looking me in the eyes but i couldn´t reply to him because the bell rang.

I rushed to the class room. All the student´s where already on they´r chairs and Ms Charlene was looking at me with a bored face.

-"You are late".

Giggles rise in the class.

-"Yes i am very sorry".

-"Just let´s forget about it sit down",She said with a bored voice

I scanned the room and saw with discuss that the last seat free was near the white hair guy: Jack.


	3. Chapter three: Faith

-"WOUHOU looks like the man up stairs doesn't like you",said Mushue with a sarcastic smile from my shoulder.

-"It is not funny",i whispered not to be noticed as i walk over to my seat .Jack didn't notice me ,to busy sleeping on his table.

As the hour goes by he didn't lift up his head once and i spend the hour listening to Mushues judgments about the students that kept throwing me paper balls and the English teacher who sounded like she was about to sleep.

When the bell rang i packed quickly my stuff and went to the other school hour and that was history.I sat near the window at the back of the class and as always no one sat near me but after 20 min a girl with curly orange hair, a blue jacket and jeans came in the class like she was used to be late.

-"You are late Merida", said Mr Oneil the history teacher.

-"Ya i'm sorry i had some stuff to do",she responded to him.

-"And what would that be ?"

-"Well i was...",she started.

-"I don't want to know your life sit down", said the teacher with an annoyed voice.

-"freak", she whispered.

-"What did you say?",asked Mr Oneil.

-"Nothing Mister,she walked trough the class and sat on the last free seat", next to me.

-"Looks like you have a rebel next to you",joked Mushue.

After 15 minutes Merida fell snoring was to hear from all over the world.

-"Merida this is not an acceptable comportment",cried out Mr Oneil.

-"Say what?",said Merida with a sleepy tone.

-"Where is your work for page 24?",said Mr Oneil.

-"Well yeah you see i...",i didn't let her finish because i was afraid that she'd get in more trouble and handed her my book with discretion.

-"Yeah it's hear i've done it",said Merida with a relieved voice.

-"I hope so",said Mr Oneil.

After that the bell rang and i went quickly out but a hand grabbed me by the shoulder.


	4. Chapter four: Impression

-"Hey Elsa, right ?",said Merida,"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me".

-"Oh yeah no prob", The words came out with an intimidated tone...was I ?.Well she was robust and had character but i co...

-"So i was thinking that i'm new here so could you show me around "

Her question got me out of my thinking.

-"Yeah if you want to but i don't think it would be a good idea and you could get into trouble", I say giving a look at Stacy and Jack talking near the girl's bathroom.

-"Oh that bitch doesn't scare me", she said following my look.

-"If you say so",i respond to her wondering why it was so calm on my shoulder maybe Mushue is already gone,"Follow me".

I toke her trough many corridors,Halls,rooms...showing her the laboratory ,the gymnasium ,the different students ,the different classes...and so on.

I finished the day with philosophy my favorite matter don't ask me why, i just love hearing Mr White talk about "THE TRUE SENSE OF LIFE".

I rushed down the alley to the CRUSH cafe where i work...and yes i know it is lame but i am a waitress.I enter the cafe and went strait to the changing room where Cindy (**cinderella**)was waiting for me.

-"Hey!",she cried out with enthusiasm, "you are late".

-"yes i'm very sorry i had to make some new girl visit the school".

-"Oh it doesn't matter at least i hope you weren't bothered by those Idiots",she screamed out loud.

-"No! no! it's fine i'm all right",i said to reassure her,"well i'm off to the costumers".

-"Oki let's go !",she say's with a happy mood, well she is always in a happy mood.

I went out to the bar.

-"Hey Earl ",I said to the bartender. Earl is a black old man with a very high seance of humour ,he is like a father to me.(**do you know 2 broke girls?yeah?than you know earl**)

-"Hey little Princess have you met your prince charming today?",he says with a smile.

-"No Earl i don't need a prince charming to rule my kingdom"(**by that she mean's her life**).

-"Yeah maybe but i want to be grandpa".

I spited out the water he gave me and blushed so hard that i looked like a tomato.

-"W-well you have still to wait",I said walking away to clean the tables.


	5. Chapter five: Meaning

As i went cleaning the tables the door bell rang and a tall white hair guy entered the cafe.

-"Wtf is he doing here, shit if he see´s me it will be worst at school",I said to myself before running to the came running after me.

-"What happened ?",she asked me with a scared tone in her voice.

-"Oh no i-its nothing really" ..

-"stop acting like that. Are you sick?",she pulls my arm and putts her hand on my forehead,"well you don´t have fever".

-"I told you i am fine",i said pulling her hand of my face.

-"Mmmhh or is it about the white haired guy out there",she sais pulling her largest ironic smirk.

-"W-W-What are you talking about?", i say with a shaky voice filled with embarrassment.

-"You didn´t think i saw it .you turned all red when that boy came in so don´t look so innocent",she tells me still smirking.

-"No it´s not that at all,I say trying to explain myself".

-"Well what is it then you...",as she was trying to have another splendid idea of the circumstances our Boss "chuck"(a totally nice perverted guy,who really has no chances to get laid) came in.

-"Hello my ladies i just got a surprising surprise",He started with an ambitious voice,"We have a lovely knew member".

He opens the door and here comes Merida like if the situation couldn´t have gotten any better.

-"A new member!".Like expected Cindy cried out of joy and chuck kept on smiling like a unheaded toy or future unheaded toy.(if you know what i mean).

-"yes i shall get back to work".

Trying to escape from certain accusation´s.I slipped out quickly and went to the dining room.

-"Well i have no choice",I said pulling out a pen and a note book.I walked to jack´s table and pulled out a lame phrase with a fake smile:

-"Welcome to crush cafe what can i serve you?"

He raised his head and looked at me while i blushed like a fresh tomato.

-"oh I didn´t know you were working here".


	6. Chapter six: Revealed

-"yeah...i do work here",i said with a shaky tone.

-"Mmh interesting,he responded looking me right in the eyes that made me more insecure then normally.

-"S-so you didn´t tell me what you wanted to order".

-"Do you have anything on the special Menu?",He asked me.

-"Ehm yeah i´ll go check",i said to him before running towards the kitchen where Cindy was talking to the cook Al (**Aladdine**).

-"Hey could i borrow her for a moment",I said to Al before taking Cindy by the arm and leading her in the storage room.

-"What´s with you El you look pale".

-"You know that white haired guy",She nodded,"well he is from my school and doesn´t really like me".

-"What´s the problem then?",she asked me.

-"If he tell´s the hole school bulling will get worst especially with those arrogant rich people".

-"Yeah that look´s bad so any idea how to avoid it ?",she asked me with a serious look.

-"you could kill him",said chuck´s smiling head that suddenly appeared through the door.

-"Of course you little terrorist .why don´t you go look at the beautiful girls in the cafe",she said pushing him towards the door before disappearing with him.

-"Well what am i suppose to do know",i say to myself thinking of a way without success.

-"Ehm sorry Elsa but table 7 the white haired guy well he is waiting",said Merida after walking in the storage room.

-"Uh?oh yeah could you do it?",i asked her .

-"I told him the same thing but he said he wanted it to be you",she responded me.

Yeah so he could make fun of me more and more...

-"Well there is no helping in that",i said with a sight before going to serve him.

During this unfinished servitude i didn´t stop thinking of how to prevent it.I finally thought to beg him to let this behind...Beg this suggestion just made me sick but what choice do i have.

-"Eh jack i just wanted to ask you if you could keep this between us",I said with a determined voice.

-"And why should i do that",he said giving a glare that says "i will definitely say it ".

-"Because you wouldn´t understand the consequences",I said while getting angry.

-"Okay but on one condition",He said looking me with a weird look, "you become my slave".


	7. Chapter seven: Slave

WTF did he just say?Is he messing with me?

-"HELL NO i woudn´t do such thing",i cried out with anger.

-"Well it is your choice",He said to me with a sarcastic smirk before getting out of the cafe.

-"Elsa come down, the dinner is ready",cried out my Mother.

-"Yeeees i´m coming",i said running down the stairs,into the kitchen to join my Mother and my sis at the table.

-"hey Anna".

-"Hey Elsa",she said with a smile,"you won´t guess what i saw today! So you know i went to the Mall with Kinsey (bff) to go check the knew cloth shop and on the way we saw that cute guy with his white shinning hair and i think i have a chance with him! cause...",she couldn´t finish because i spitted half my hot milk on the table.

-"Elsa are you all right",Asked my Mother with a worried look.

-"Oh ehm nothing,nothing just spaced out for a moment",i responded to reassure her,"i think i´ll go sleep ".

I run up to my room and closed the door.

-"I told ya she wasn´t feeling good",said a cranky voices.

-"Oh shut up granny we don´t need your advice",said another one with a sight.

-"come on ladies stop fighting we should stick together and help her!",cried out the voice of Mushu,"oh there she comes..Hey!".

-"Hey Mush,Meg(**Hercules**_)( _an imaginary friend who...dresses like a whore)and grand-Ma(she is a spirit and stayed here to keep an eye on me)",i said with a tired voice.

-"Hey kiddo",said Meg.

-"Hello dear do you know what that stupid whore just told me ?",asked my grand-Ma.

-"Ladies ,Ladies won´t you stop that ?we have a case here! more important than your unfinished quarrellers" ,argued Mushu.

-"Oh shut up you lizard",said Meg to him with a bored look.

-"who are you calling lizard?",responded Mushu with an irritated tone.

-"Well if you are still not finish with that be quick because i want to sleep",i said getting into my bed.

-"But you don´t want to discuss?",said Mushu.

-"Sorry Mush but i´m super tired so no i´m not discussing it".

-"You owe me big one lizard ,i came up here for nothing",said Meg before disappearing.

-"Well let´s hope that tomorrow won´t get any worst",comment´s Mushu before disappearing too.

-"Sleep tight my little one i will always be there for you even...",But i couldn´t hear her last words.

**Flashback:**

*(little girl crying)*

-"Elsa? Elsa?where are you?".

The Man pushes the door of a closet and discovers a cute little girl with beautiful white platinium hair crying with her head between her you where my little picks up the little girl and hugs her," dry your tears my little one and tell me all your worries".

-"Why are all those people outside so mean and harmful Daddy?",said the little girl sobbing and pulling back her tears.

-"Elsa. Most people are afraid of what is different from them because it is unknown and maybe Harmful to but one day child you will have to protect this unknown and find your path in this world".

I rush down the alley dressed with a jeans,a blue top a white jacket and my hair quickly tied into a side braid ,that is because i am late for school but as i turned to the corner i bumped into something or someone.

-"Oh sorry punzie(a beautiful long haired blond girl and also my likes to party and always offered me to join but it´s not my thing),i said as i stud up and offered her help.

-"no I´m sorry to.I stayed up to late last night at a party with my boyfriend Derrick and plus i got high so i have one of those legendary headaches ",she said taking my hand to get up,"Maybe i shoud´v played sick so i could have stayed home, well too coming?"

-"Yes ",i responded before running after her.

-"Elsa snow and Rapunzel Goldwind could you explain yourselves why you are late for this morning class", said the Music teacher, Mr Charon.

-"Well you see Mr Charon ...Ehm...Me and Elsa we where on a family event yesterday to plan...Our aunt is going to have a weeding so we came back late yesterday...(and that was obviously a lie)",Said Punzie.

-"You are excused",said Mr Charon,"But don´t forget to invite me!",he joked and went back to work.

And there we where for an hour of total depression...

*school bell*

All the students busted out of the classroom like there where scared that if they stayed a minute longer in the room they´r brains would get erased (like they have brains).

As i got out of the classroom a voice behind called me:

-"Elsa!",it was Merida,"i just wanted to ask if you weren´t angry because of me !I must admit that when i saw you behind the showcase i respected you for starting work very early in your life even if it isen´t a very good job it is better than to use and spend the money of your parents without even earning it like those guy´s,she showed the crowd of student´s,so i wanted to do like you earn my own money".

-"Well i appreciate that but i am not angry and it makes me happy that someone finally understands me" ,but she didn´t know that this is not the only reason i´m doing this job.

I got into this school for rich people thanks to my grades but to achieve my future work ideal i need to cash in something.

-"Hey..eh... Elsa i think you should come and see this",said Punzie walking towards us.

-"What ?",i asked her.

-"No time you will understand there".

She took me by the hand and lead me to the center Hall where a big crowd has placed it self in front of a billboard and was looking at something but i couldn´t see who where passing near us where looking at us or more likely ME with strange looks that didn´t give me a good impression.

Punzie didn´t stop there she went through the crowd and strait to the billboard where i saw with fear a photo of myself in the restaurant uniform serving someone.

The only thing that was thinking of was "Jack".


	8. Chapter eight: Tears

I coudn´t hear anything , everything just went slower the laugh, the comments:

Most boys: "WOW but she looks hot !"

Most girls:"What a poor whore she pities me!"

The kind words of Punzie trying to do her best and the shouting's of Merida telling them to leave me alone but i didn´t care about that my only thought was to bring down Jack.

I walked trough the crowd followed by punzie and Merida wandering where i would go but as i was getting closer to jacks next class they understood.

i walked right in the class and saw Jack discussing with 2 girls and 3 boys but i didn´t mind them i just walked right to him, took him by the collar and banged him against the wall.

-"YOU ARE REALLY THE WORST. DESTROYING LIVES THAT OTHERS HAVE WORKED FOR IT, WHILE YOURS IS SERVED ON A SILVER PLATE",I cried out with pure anger.

-"what are...",he said without an emotion on his face.

-"SHUT UP YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK BACK. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS TO WORK YOUR ASS OFF AFTER THE PERSON THAT YOU MOSTLY CHERISHED DIED",Tears where running down my face, i was so angry about how selfish he is that i kept saying it in his face everything that i kept inside,No you are just a Fucking selfish guy who doesn´t know anything about misery.

I released him and went out of the room and as i walked by the door Punzie tried to talk to me but i just wanted them to leave me alone, I just wanted to be i found myself alone in the corridor i looked at my hands and saw with fear that they where turning blue.


	9. Chapter nine: Dark

-"What happened out there", said the first Man standing out of the lanterns light.

-"Just a misunderstanding",said the second Man standing in the light of the lantern that maid his white hairs and pale face visible,I will clear it .

-"I hope so", she musn´t become our enemy Jack ,"you two are the only one´s left",He said whispering before putting one hand on the young man´s shoulder.

-"Yes i know ",he said with a decided voice," I won´t disappoint you North".

-"Told you ,you could have gotten hurt or hurt somebody else but as always you don´t listen to me !",cried out Mushu with anger after touching my hands that became colder than ice.

-"Don´t be so dramatic she did it well this time and needs just a bit of hard work to control it entirely",said Meg with a relaxed voice.

-"But what about her hands? we can´t leave them like that if she touches anything ,it will freeze right away",commented Mushu.

-"Well let´s just call Phil he would know what to do(**Hercules Phil:half goat half men**)",proposed Meg and after a half an hour wait he showed up.

-"What´s up with you? don´t tell me she did it again,"asked Phil with a annoyed voice.

-"No not really she could control it but look what happened to her hands",said Mushu with concern.

Phil took my hands and looked at them like he was reading a book.

-"Yes this is a very important situation she needs to see Pabbie (the troll king) he would find a solution".

He searched in his pocket and took out a shinny globe but after that he broke it on the floor and a portal appeared.

-"What the hell !",i whispered walking to it and touching it´s surface.

-"come on Elsa i don´t have all day",He said before vanishing into the portal.


	10. Chapter ten: Trolls

**This Chapter is dedicated to #Satan a guest of honor! well Satan to respond to your touching reviews i will tell you why i write like a 5 year old. **

**1. I Hate grammar (very important to remember).**

**2. I have a tendency of forgetting everything i practically do (I dream while I write).**

**3. English is not my mother language 3 years ago i couldn't even know what 'Hello' means (nop I'm not kidding).**

**No I've got questions for you. If you hate my writing so much why do you keep reading the story? Do you feel depressed and by insulting people without even knowing their worth makes you feel better? Well buddy boy if your going to act like an ass I'm going to treat you like an ass.**

**Attention: I'm very sorry for this interruption and those mean words. If anyone has other question about my writing go see my profile it has it's answer.**

**#Thank you very much for understanding and sorry for the mistakes I try my best (I really do).**

We traveled trough the portal and ended up in a plain land filled with just walked past them up to the middle of the plain land.

-"HEY GUY´S WE NEED YOUR HELP",shouted Phil.

At first i thought he was going crazy but after a few minutes the rocks started moving heads and feets came out of them.

-"trolls?",i whispered.

-"Hey guy´s Phil came back it´s been ages!",cried out one of them.

Many of them gathered around him and cried out his name.

-"Okay, okay don´t make it sound so familiar Bulda, we are here for an important matter",he said grabbing my arm and pulling me at his the troll´s started scream out of joy.

-"He brought a girl!",said one of them.

-"Maybe they are engaged!",cried out another one.

-"Hey hey guy´s stop having those kind´s of thoughts",screamed Phil with embarrassment.

-"It´s true your a bit old these days and she looks very young are you a pedophile?",asked a little one.I just started laughing because it´s the first time i saw Phil this red.

-"Just forget it where is Pabbie?",commanded Phil.

-"Here i am ",said a voice behind us

The voice belonged to an old troll with a grass blanked and long straw took my hands and showed them to Pabbie.

-"An icebender...i see".Pabbie took my hands in his and an icy wind appeared around ´s was burning at the beginning but after it was all over and my hands where clear.

-"Can i talk to you",Asked Phil to Pabbie after he finished with my hands.  
>They went far enough so i couldn´t hear them , Damn.<p>

-"Table 13 is waiting Elsa",said Cindy with a big smile on her face .

-"I´m on it",i responded to her but as i walked to the table a girl with big curly hair stopped me.

-"Hey Elsa i was worried you didn´t came to school this morning is it the stuff of tomorrow .You shoudn´t back down for so little..."

-"It´s fine Merida i was just feeling a bit sick but i´m fine now",i said to her walking away to the table.

-"Elsa,Merida we have a problem in the kitchen follow me",whispered Chuck to us with a worried face.

We followed him in the kitchen where Cindy was trying to cut a tomato and failed very badly.

-"Where is the cook,Where is Al ?",asked Merida.

-"He said that he was on a family business",responded Chuck.

-"Well what are we going to do costumers are waiting",i said with concern.

-"Can someone here cook?",asked Chuck.

-"I can",said a voice behind me but even before i saw his face i knew who it was: Jack


End file.
